bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome Home, Jaime
"Welcome Home, Jaime" is the first episode in a two-part story from the third season of The Six Million Dollar Man. The story kicks off the series premiere of The Bionic Woman with its conclusion. Summary Industrialist Carlton Harris has discovered the bionic powers of Jaime Sommers, and arranges several secret "tests" so that he can film her in action. When Oscar realizes what is happening, he arranges a "falling out" with Jaime so that she can go to work for Carlton, who is suspected of selling government secrets. While stealing secrets for Carlton in an effort to gather evidence against him, Jaime befriends the industrialist's son, Donald, a law student who is bothered by his father's illegal activities. Guest Stars * Martin E. Brooks - Rudy Wells * Dennis Patrick - Carlton Harris Special Guest Star * Martha Scott - Helen Elgin * Richard Lenz - Michael Marchetti Also Starring * Roger Davis - Tom Hollaway Special Guest Appearance * Lindsay Wagner - Jaime Sommers With * Ford Rainey - Jim Elgin * Dee Timberlake - Karen Stone * Joe Rainer - Attendant * Christian Juttner - Teddy Quotes Oscar: What about the present? What're you gonna do? Go back on the old, uh, tennis circuit? Jaime: I don't think so. I don't think it would hardly be fair - I mean, I don't think even Jimmy Connors can return this serve. (hits the ball bionically, serving an ace before it tears through a chain link fence). ---- Oscar: Okay, I'll tell you what. When you get settled up in Ojai, we'll decide then. Jaime: Oscar, if I don't get an assignment from you very soon, I'm just going to show up and I'm gonna kick your door down. Oscar: Ah, you're just the one who can do it. Jaime: And don't you forget it. ---- Helen: Why don't you have dinner with us tonight? Jaime: No, thanks. I'm going to whip up a little tuna salad. I've got a lot of studying to do. (searches through a box) Mmmm-hmmm. I don't think I have a can opener. Helen: I'll get you one at the house. Jaime: No, no, no. It's okay. What are fingernails for, you know? (proceeds to open up the tuna can with her thumbnail). Helen: (laughing) Incredible! You don't happen to have an extra set of those nails, do you? Jaime: No, but I'll have Rudy check the parts department for you to see what he can come up with. ---- Jaime: Can I... uh... say something just between you and I, Helen? Helen: Sure. Jaime: I care an awful lot about Steve, but I just don't know where my heart is. Helen: I understand. It's so frustrating to be confused. Jaime: It really is. Helen: Well, there's one thing not to be confused about. I almost had you for my daughter-in-law, and nothing could've made me happier. But back when you were growing up, even before you lost your parents, I always thought of you as my daughter. And I always will, Jaime. So, you see, I win either way. Trivia *When Dr. Rudy Wells and Dr. Michael Marchetti are showing Jaime Sommers a slide show of pictures from her past to test her memory, the picture of Jim and Helen Elgin is taken from the episode Welcome Home, Jaime (Part II). It comes from the scene where the Elgin's are talking to Oscar Goldman about Jaime's disappearance. * The license plate number on Jaime's car is: 826 OPP (CA plate). * Bob Bralver is uncredited for his appearance in this episode as Sayers. Nitpicks *During the opening sequence, when Oscar Goldman is dictating his letter to "the Secretary", he pronounces Dr. Michael Marchetti's last name two different ways - "ch" as in "chop" and "c" as in "cat". *In the scene where a car is rammed off the road in front of Jaime Sommers, it is evident that the car already has a damaged fender, wheel, and bumper before it even leaves the road. The door to the car also appears to be removed from its hinges before Jaime pulls it away. Scenes Deleted In Syndication Notes 315